At present, for software upgrade, an upgrade server is usually set on the Internet. A terminal that fails to be connected to the Internet cannot be upgraded. Moreover, even if the Internet is available, there may be no upgrade service available. In the prior art, an upgrade server is set on the Internet, and a terminal is upgraded when the terminal is connected to the upgrade server. However, upgrade cannot be performed in a case in which a terminal is not connected to the Internet or there is no related upgrade service available on the Internet, and it is not achieved to provide an upgrade service within the range of a local area network.